


I Love you, Dick Grayson

by Ravanclaw



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Being who you are is beautiful, Best Friends, Birdflash - Freeform, Coming Out, Complicated., Developing Relationship, Dick is straight, Dick's a great guy so is wally., F/M, Fun, Gay, Love., M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wally insant, friends - Freeform, friendship fic, straight - Freeform, straight?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravanclaw/pseuds/Ravanclaw
Summary: It was normal late afternoon spending time with his best friend everything was going great until he let his heart do the thinking. Who knew it would go down like this. Love is complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Read and enjoy, that is the goal. ;)

Wally clicked the off button on the remote. The screen cutting to black, he let out a relax sigh as he leaned back against the couch. He looked over at Dick who focus was on the phone in his hand, Wally felt his heart pound faster as he took in the vigilante. Ink black hair that fell in all the right ways, hypnotic blue eyes, seriously when god made this kid he made him from the sky. 

Not to mention he was gorgeous, seriously, for a dude he was gorgeous. Built to perfection he made everything he wore amazing. Even now in his blue sports jacket and black pants. Black was slimming at least that is what his mom says. Even as Dick tapped on his phone he couldn't help but admire the way he moved his hands. 

Oh, gosh and his voice, like butter but out of all his amazing traits beside being smart and smells good...wow, he smells like..coffee and bacon. Out of all of that, his heart...his heart was what commanded him every single time. Not many good people in the world but Dick Grayson? He was the poster child.

To Wally, Dick was perfect.

Dick looked up from his phone eyes “Hey Wally I was thinking of ord-”

Wally didn't even remember doing it but with one turn of Dick's head, he was pressing his lips against his best friend. He enjoyed the fantasy, wouldn't lie, but then reality slapped him in the face snapping his eyes open. He parted, blue eyes wide as saucers staring back at him a few seconds of shocked silence hung in the space between them. 

“Oh...god.” Wally spilled out mortified.

“Oh, god!” Dick retorted.

Wally watched as Dick in one amazing fluid moment got up from the couch. Dang it West stop crushing. Dick turned to Wally.

“What was that?!”

Wally felt his cheeks grow warm in embarrassment. “I-I-I don't know!”

Dick was flustered to say the least and Wally had never seen him flustered. Kinda cute. West. Stop.

Dick waved his arm in the air. “Are...are you gay?”

“NO.” Wally threw out earning an incredulous look from Dick. Wally surrendered. “Maybe...Yes?”

“You're not sure?!” Dick shot back.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...I've had inklings here and there.”

Dick stared at his best friend. “.....Inklings? What about Artemis and...INKLINGS?!”

“Yes.” Wally admitted.

“For how long?!” Dick demanded.

“I don't know.”

“With me?!” Dick threw out trying to forget what just happened moments before.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Wally screamed in his head.

Wally shrugged. Dick slowed his thoughts silence filling the space. Dick finally made a decision. 

“I'm...I'm going to go.”

Wally stood from the couch. “Waitwaitwaitwait...Wait...WAIT. I can explain.”

Dick crossed his arms along his chest staring at the red head. Who thought for a moment.

“Yeah, I got nothing.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Later wally.”

Wally suddenly was in front of Dick placing his hand on Dick's chest...dang it he was hotter up close. Wally.

“Da Da..just.. did you enjoy it?”

Dick eye brows shot up. “I'm straight, Wally.”

“Are you sure? I mean-”

“As my throwing arm, now let me get to the door.” Dick pushed passed the speedster.

“Take out right?” wally asked but was met with the closing of the door.

Smooth, Wally. Smooth.

Wally zipped over to the fridge soda. Soda seems like a..the door opened and slammed shut as Dick re entered the apartment.

“Forgot my phone.”

Wally pulled open the tab on his soda 'fizzz' greeted both their ears. Wally raised it to his lips and chugged a few good mouthfuls. Dick took a couple steps to the door than stopped. His eyes landing on Wally.

“Either which way. “I don't care...but you can't just kiss a guy without pryer warning.”

Wally lowered the can. “So, your cool with me being different.”

“Wally, I grew up in a circus. I knew Siamese twins who were both gay and in love with the same person. I have seen my fair share of different.”

Wally smirked. “Wow...how did that turn out.”

“I don't know. I was eight. Last thing on my mind was Siamese love triangle.” Dick said.

Wally could see the awkwardness melt away as Dick looked at his phone. “Pizza or burgers?”

“Both.”

Dick nodded. Then to wally's surprise, Dick approached him. “Wally, your my best friend that will never change.”

Wally blinked as Dick took the can from him and took a sip of it. He then locked his eyes and the greens ones.

“Just so you know...I didn't hate it.”

Wally's eyes widened as Dick handed him back the can and went to the door. 

“Be back in ten.”

Wally stood in his spot. That was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. and the comments and the book mark and the kudo. Thought I'd get squat response lol

The rush of the mission had wind down. Meg'an and Kaldur were busy in the kitchen, Wally was playing fuse ball with Conner when the beta machine kicked on.

“Enter Nightwing”

Wally looked up from his game to glance over at the other boy. “Hey, there is are fearless leader! Care to join in on the action?”

Dick stormed passed everyone and straight out of sight. Wally slowed his play looking at Conner then back at where his best friend disappeared to.

In a single moment. He found the vigilante slamming his fist into his dresser drawer, alarm rang through Wally at the harsh impact. 

“Whoa! Hey, buddy. What's wrong?”

Dick turned removing his domino from his eyes. “I can't get through to him!”

Wally knew instantly who he meant. “Ah, talking to big bat didn't go well eh?”

Dick shook his head frustration more than anger coming from him. Wally couldn't help but feel for Dick, living with Bruce Wayne was bad enough, living with Batman sent chills down his body. 

“You know maybe, he just needs space. This whole mission roster has been pretty hectic, fast paced even for me. Feelings haven't really been munched upon. Give it time.”

Dick undid the hidden zipper on his forearm allowing him to free his hands. “I'm going to take a shower. I need to think.”

Wally saw the slight shake in Dick hand. he came forward grasping it in his own hands. He rarely saw Dick loose it to the point he wanted to punch into inanimate objects, not outside of the whole hero thing. 

Wally took in the disheveled appearance Dick had. His black strands messed the slight hair growth on his face his blue eyes dull even his skin was flushed. Dick never would voice his discomfort and maybe he was reading him all wrong. His perception was bias up the wazoo. 

“I'm sorry. I'm here if you need to talk.”

Dick yanked his hand away wincing in the process. He cursed then went over to sit on the end of his bed. 

“I just...wish I can get him to look at me more than a Robin. It's not that I don't appreciate everything he has done for me. I...feel no matter how hard I try. I will never be Jason was. I try to be the best leader I can but...sometimes I wish I was never apart of this.”

Wally sat down beside Dick. “Then we all will be lost without you. Dick, you aren't weak and big bats knows that; he wouldn't have put you in charge heck, the JSL wouldn't have agreed to it either. Could you imagine me taking on the gig? I'm almost certain the world would implode faster then I could run.”

“Highly doubt that.” Dick muttered.

Wally with renewed determination grabbed Dick by his un injured hand and quickly made his way back to the main floor.

“Hey, Y'all who here thinks they are fine without Nightwing?”

Everyone processed the question. Each erupting into are you crazy, no ways, not answering that question, and worried looks. Wally turned back to Dick.

“Dick you're the freaking heart to this whole group. You're weakness is a pretty amazing one if you ask me. You except everyone. No matter who they are or where they've come from, you embrace us without judgment.”

“I can second that.” Meg'nn shot out. Dick frowned

Dick couldn't help but feel better. Wally turned back to Dick clapping a hand on his shoulder but saw the whisper of a wince in the blue eyes. Wally titled his head.

“Are you hurt?”

Dick smiled slightly. “Nothing I can't handle.”

Wally cocked an eye brow and in a surprised expression Dick found himself back in his room. “Ok, let me be the judge, I know you bats have a high threshold for pain it doesn't mean you are immune. Sit.”

Dick did as was told. Wally undid the back of Dick's kevlar and froze at the purple and black bruise that stretched down his left shoulder to his mid back. He gingerly moved the top half of his suit to reveal the bruising crowning around his ribs.

“Jeepers, Dick. Did this happen on the mission?”

“Patrolling, things got a little out of hand.”

Wally let out a huff and gently probed at his ribs checking for any serious evidence of his injury. Dick didn't make a sound but saw his muscles flex in discomfort.

“Did you seriously think a hot shower would make this better?”

Dick raised his good arm to his forehead. “Makes it feel less of a vice.”

“I think rotation of ice and heat would be better looks like nothing broken so no taping it in place and all that.”

Dick didn't debate, actually he never argued just debated or spieled off pros and cons. Then unexpectedly Dick leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Wally. You're a good friend.”

Wally smiled. “Try my best.”

Dick then leaned heavier on the speedster. Wally quickly caught Dick as fell asleep. 

“Dick.” he saw the even breathing. “Dude..you need to better take care of yourself.”

Wally picked up his best friend and placed him in the bed. Vowing to make sure he would pay closer attention to the shape the vigilante was in. Dick rested deeper into his pillow.

Yeah. Wally was more than happy to do that.


End file.
